1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover for a bolt-screwed high density multi-pole connector which is used for connection of e.g. a wire harness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIGS. 5A and 5B which are a perspective view and a cross sectional view of the prior art bolt-screwed high density multi-pole connector, respectively, it has a structure in which a male housing 2' is screwed and fixed to a female housing 2 by a screw bolt 1 which is previously inserted in the housing 2 through stop rings S and S.
A cover 4' having an outer box shape is put on the housing 2 in order to protect a group of electric wires connected to many connection terminals. The cover 2' is provided with a hole 5' from which a head 1a of the screw bolt 1 is exposed and a lock portion 4b' for the housing 2 and the a wire extracting hole 4c'.
The above prior art has the following defects. When the cover 4' is mounted on the housing 2, it was required that the electric wires 3 were crowded into the cover 4' so that they are not caught between the cover 4' and the housing 2 and between the head 1a of the screw bolt 1 and the hole 5' of the cover 4'. Therefore, the operation of mounting the cover 4' is troublesome. If there is no care, the electric wires 3 will be caught at the above portions, and broken as the case may be.
It is difficult to extract the electric wires in different directions from electric-wire extracting holes 4c' provided at two or more positions of the housing 2.
Further, since the cover 4' is formed in a box shape which wraps the entire group of electric wires 3, it is bulky and requires high cost to fabricate.